kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mike
I really don't think the Air Ride icons count as official art. They look very out of place. EmptyStar 23:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Too late. I already uploaded them, so they stay. Besides, there is nowhere else to put them. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) If we can remove them from the ability pages I promise I'll put them on the City Trial and Top Ride pages when I get a chance. Deal? EmptyStar 00:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. I just don't agree with this. =| Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I stopped with the whole repeating images thing, so the least you could do is side with me on this so we could call it even. Besides, the images wouldn't even be lost, they'd be on another page. EmptyStar 00:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssse? I'd really like to keep this organized. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:30, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::No. And I'm not going to be walked on again. These images stick out like a sore thumb, they look anything but organized. What I'm proposing promotes order on both the City Trial pages and the ability pages. Just try what I'm saying. EmptyStar 00:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :::Excuse me? Noone walks over you! Do you see how much you "walked over" Kirby Fan? I'm simply giving back the medicine here. Those icons can't be put anywhere else. How would they represent the City Trial page? Exactly. Maybe there is some way to put them here. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I've went against my better judgment on many things to make sure eveyone is happy. I've stopped crusading for the recent repeated images, infobox image size, the whole Mecha Kracko ordeal, and the image placement of TONS of pages. While I admit I may have walked on Kirby Fan a few times, I want something I actually agree with. So before we get into a full blown argument, can we just come to an agreement on where we put these icons so we're both happy? EmptyStar 00:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Was the color of the link to unnoticeable? We can try and make a gallery there. =) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. I think putting the info there would be great. I'll fit the info in there now. Thanks for being so understanding, and sorry for getting in a tirade, I just needed to cool down, haha. EmptyStar 00:51, 1 December 2008 (UTC) KSSU Has anyone noticed that in Kirby super star ultra the 3rd use of mike causes kirby to yell a word or 2 really deeply.To me it sounds like death hold.Masta pikmin 04:26, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I think he says "Disco". HYLIAN FURY 17:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I heard "SYSTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Correct me if I'm wrong. ---- Umbreon =P 20:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Broken videos I noticed that the anime transformation video is broken (along wth all the others.) Instead it produces an ad that is impossible to get rid of. Sometimes a video service shows up in place of the video, other times it's a regular ad. Please, if you can, fix this annoyance. Robobot Armor Where's the source confirming that Robobot Armor has a Mike Mode? I can't find it anywhere. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 16:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) : After scouring this Japanese trailer, I found this in the background. It seems to confirm the Mike Mode. I also believe I've found another unidentified Mode lurking in the background- perhaps a Poison Mode?''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 16:48, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I do not remember Poison having chargable energy-based attacks that one can control the direction of. -Watatsuki :::Perhaps it is an ESP Mode. The reason I thought it was Poison is because the color was purple. Maybe my eyes fooled me. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 19:22, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I believe this mode was shown straight-up as well; it's ESP alright. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think this is definitive. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:26, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Agreed. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 20:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC)